Quand la vie n'est pas toujours celle qu'on veut
by CarinaLopes17
Summary: Bella a tout pour elle, populaire,belle,riche un beau petit ami jusqu'au jour ou sa mère lui révèle quelque chose qui changera sa vie  venez lire je suis pas doué pour les résumé
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella j'ai 17 ans et j'habite à Phoenix en Arizona. J'avais tous pour être heureuse un petit-ami formidable qui semble tous droit sorti d'un conte de fée, la chance d'être respectée, aimée de tous, admirée, riche et peut-être le rêve de toutes les filles qui vont au lycée, la popularité. Et la vous vous demandez qu'elle peut être mon problème car sens me vantez j'ai une vie de rêve, bah le problème et que ma mère Renée c'est remarié là pour l'instant tout est normal , jusqu'au moment on parle de son nouveau mari qui n'est autre que Phil Newton et là vous avez un flash, Phil Newton le grand et exceptionnel joueur de base-ball en 1 ère ligue et oui c'est bien lui, là toujours aucun problème vous me diriez mais si je vous dis que mon copain n'est autre que Mike Newton et oui Newton comme mon beau-père vous faites le rapprochement. C'est là que le sentiment de tout plaqué à commencer à grandir en moi-

Et là vous me dites que j'ai toute les raisons de haïr ma mère et ma vie et non ce n'est pas encore sa, car se qui ma fait le plus mal et que ma volonté de tout plaqué n'a fait que augmenter sait le fait que mon si parfait et magnifique petit-copain m'a trompé et la le déclique comment il a pu me faire sa à moi mais tous simplement parce que selon lui comme je suis maintenant devenu sa demi-sœur, ce mot juste de le prononcé me donne envie de vomir, lui donne tous les droits d'aller voir ailleurs et là vous vous demandez pourquoi il ne m'a juste pas plaqué, c'est le fait qu'il n'est qu'un goujat et se qui me fait le plus rire ou pleuré sa dépend du conteste, c'est le fait comment j'ai appris sa le fait qu'il m'a trompé et la nouvelle de ma mère.

_**Flash back :**_

_C'est un mardi, en fin d'après midi ce qui a de plus normal, je suis dans ma chambre avec mon copain en train de nous embrasser, lorsque j'entends ma mère nous appelé, moi et Mike. On descend et la ce qui me surprend le plus et que ma mère et dans le salon avec Phil le père de mon copain avec une expression bizarre sur le visage._

_Sa fait quelque jours que je remarque que ma mère, et étrange en ma présence je me demande pourquoi elle m'a fait descendre. J'espère que c'est rien de grave._

_Ma mère me voit arrivée dans le salon avec Mike et elle nous dit de nous asseoir. Sa ne présage rien de bon._

_-Bon Bella, j'ai quelque chose à te dire à toi et à Mike._

_-…_

_- Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir et je le comprends parfaitement bien, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile…_

_- Allez maman dis-moi tourne pas au tour du pot !_

_-Très bien, euh… comment dire… moi et Phil nous nous sommes mariés !_

_- …_

_- Je sais ce que tu vas dire commet j'ai pu te faire sa alors que tu sors avec Mike, mais…_

_- Il y a pas de mais ! Comment t'a pu me faire sa, à moi ta fille, COMMENT T'A PU ? De tous les cons qu'il y a dans cette ville, t'a choisi le père de mon copain !_

_- Mais Bella, laisse-moi te parler, t'expliquer…_

_- Non, il y a rien a expliqué, ne me parles plus, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir…_

_C'est là que j'éclate en sanglot et cours m'enfermer dans ma chambre et pendant toute la dispute Mike et Phil non rien dit, comment ma propre mère peut me faire sa._

…

_Après quelques heures, qui mon paru une éternité je suis descendu en bas, mais personne, alors j'ai mis mes chaussures et je me suis rendu chez Mike pour voir comment lui a réagit._

_Quand je suis arrivée devant chez lui et que j'ai stationné ma BMW et je suis monté à son appartement, car Mike habite tous seul comme son père et souvent en déplacement._

_Je rentre sans frapper car j'ai la clé, et la je me fige devant la scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux, Mike couché sur son canapé nu, et ma meilleure amie Jessica Stanley le chevauchant, c'est là que je fais tombé les clés qui étaient dans ma main et qu'il me remarque. Jessica se lève rapidement et se rhabille et Mike en fait tout en tant. _

_Jessica s'excuse en passant à côté de moi et sort de l'appartement, mais je ne lui adresse aucun regard comment elle a pu me faire sa._

_C'est là que je me souviens que Mike et toujours dans la pièce, il a se regard qui me faisait craquer, je dis faisait car là il me dégoute moi qui croyais qu'il serait anéanti par la nouvelle que nous a donné nos parents mais non. J'avance vers lui lentement, il doit croire que je vais lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser un truc dans le genre à cause du regard qu'il me lance mais il a tous faux, je suis a quelque centimètre de lui, et la je le gifle avec toute la force que j'ai._

_Il est abasourdi part mon geste, car il ne bouge plus il me regarde et là dans ses yeux je vois grandir en lui, la colère comment il peut être en colère c'est comme moi qui l'es surpris avec une autre ou je rêve._

_Il me toise du regard et il me dit comme si c'était normal :_

_Tu t'attendais à quoi ?_

_Quoi je rêve il ose me dire sa. _

_Tu rigoles, moi qui croyais que t'était bouleversé part la nouvelle, mais non je me suis bien trompé, j'ai pu voir que tu prenais ton pies !_

_Mais Bella, tu croyais quoi que j'allais t'attendre, j'ai des besoins moi et comme tu ne voulais pas me donné ce que je voulais je devais aller le chercher ailleurs, ce que j'ai jamais compris c'est que t'es une vraie petite allumeuse mais t'a jamais voulu franchir le cap alors que sa fait presque 2 ans qu'on sort ensemble._

_Qu'est ce que je devais répondre à sa, je ne sais pas alors je fais ce que je fais habituellement :_

_Tu n'es qu'un connard, et heureusement que je ne me suis pas donnée à toi tu n'es qu'un salaud comment j'ai fait pour être avec toi tu me dégoûte et si ce n'est pas clair sait fini nous deux._

_Je le giflais encore une fois et je partis chez moi pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps._

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Sa faisait maintenant deux jours que je n'allais plus au lycée, à quoi bon pour me faire humiliée non merci, tout le monde à Phoenix est au courant et au lycée tous ceux qui me détestait se donne à cœur joie pour me rabaisser.

C'est là que j'ai eu une idée…

* * *

><p>Voilà le premier chapitre!<p>

Je continue ou j'arrête ?

Vous savez quoi faire


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à toute ahlalala vous devez me détester j'ai été longue mais j'ai une bonne raison enfin j'espère !_

_Déjà j'avais les semestrielles donc pas trop de temps et comme vous avez pu le voir le chapitre 1 avait plusieurs fautes donc j'ai trouvé une bêta elle dit plus bas le pourquoi du retard mais c'est ma faute aussi encore désoléeeeeeee c'est impardonnable toute cette attente (2mois j'ai vérifié AHAHAHA)._

_Je vous remercie pour l'encouragement ça fait plaisir =) et aussi pour les reviews ainsi que les mises en alerte et en favoris _

**(NB : Si le chapitre arrive aussi tard, c'est entièrement et uniquement de ma faute, j'avais complètement zappé de regarder mes mails, désolééééééééééééée =x Sur ce, je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps :) )**

_Avant de vous laissez lire la suite de cette histoire je voudrais remercier ma bêta pour le mal qu'elle sait donné pour le corriger =)_

_Bon je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 2 _

_On se retrouve en bas _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

_Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que je n'allais plus au lycée, à quoi bon ? Pour me faire humilier ? Non merci ! Tout le monde à Phoenix est au courant et au lycée tous ceux qui me détestaient s'en donnent à cœur joie pour me rabaisser._  
><em><span>C'est là que j'ai eu une idée…<span>_

L'idée que j'ai eu, n'est certes pas la meilleure mais c'est toujours mieux que de rester ici. Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais vous avez sans doutes remarqué ou deviné que mes parents ont divorcés lorsque j'avais trois ans ; ma mère décida de quitter mon père et avec lui la ville où elle avait grandi, appelée Forks, une petite bourgade dans l'état de Washington où mon père, Charlie Swan, est le shérif. Depuis que ma mère a laissé mon père, je passais tous mes étés là-bas mais depuis l'âge de mes douze ans, je n'y suis plus retournée donc cela fait exactement cinq ans que je ne voyais plus mon père. C'est pourquoi je pris la décision qu'il était temps de le connaître d'avantage. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans l'avion en partance pour Forks. Après 2546 km survolés en avion, je mettais enfin les pieds à l'aéroport de Forks.  
>Après avoir été chercher mes bagages, je suis allée dans le hall central pour voir si je reconnaissais mon père, mais de toute manière il n'y a pas grand monde donc ça va être un jeu d'enfant. Enfin je le vois dans son uniforme de shérif, comme à son habitude. Quand il me vit, il me fit un grand sourire et j'en fis autant. Il me prit dans ses bras à ma grande surprise puisque Charlie n'a jamais fait une démonstration de son affection, surtout en publique. Nous voilà dans sa voiture officielle et après quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes à la maison de mon enfance où je vais y passer quelques moi, voir des années.<br>En arrivant dans ma chambre, rien n'avait vraiment changé, a part peut-être le lit qui est maintenant un lit double, ainsi qu'un nouveau bureau avec dessus un ordinateur portable - c'était l'une des conditions pour que je vienne habiter ici. Après avoir rangé mes affaires à leur place, je descendis faire à manger et tout de suite après je montai dans ma chambre pour me connecter sur Facebook. Après ce qui me parût être des heures, je suis allée me coucher et me dis qu'il ne me restait plus que trois jours avant la rentrée.

**Trois Jours plus tard**

Je me réveillais ce matin là avec une envie d'aller me recoucher et de ne plus sortir de mon lit ; recommencer une année dans un lycée où vous ne connaissez personne, très peu pour moi. J'espérais au moins qu'il y ait de beaux mecs dans cette bourgade sinon je sens que je vais m'ennuyer. Après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner, je montai pour aller m'habiller. Nous sommes au mois d'août mais ici à Forks, les températures ne sont pas très hautes, je pense que je vais opter pour un jean slim noir qui me fait de ravissantes petites fesses ainsi que mon petit haut blanc à bretelle, posai tout ceci sur mon lit et allais prendre une douche. Celle-ci finie de me réveiller. Je me préparai et descendu, mis mes bottes à talon blanches ainsi que ma veste de la même couleur, pris mon sac, fermai ma porte à clé et je montai dans mon bien le plus précieux à mes yeux, mon audi R8 V10 rouge et un peu grise sur le côté, que j'ai reçu à mes 16 ans. Me voici partie pour mon enfer personnel.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà la fin du 2ème chapitre <em>**(NB:Tadaaaaam ! Voici ENFIN le chapitre 2 corrigé tant attendu xD)**

_Il est très cours mais j'avais besoin de coupé là._

_Pour la voiture de Bella j'ai mis le lien sur mon profil si vous voulez voir à quoi elle ressemble ;)_

_Le prochain chapitre arrive très vite je suis en train de le finir et ensuite direction Bêta pour une remise à neuf de mon orthographe AHAHAH_

_N'oublier pas de dire se que vous en avez pensez_

_Prenez soin de vous à très vite =) Bsx _


	3. Chapitre 3

_Salut j'ai été longue même très longue si je serais vous je me pardonnerai pas hihihihi je rigole il faut me pardonner :) _

_Pour tout vous dire avant que je sois partie en vacances j'avais envoyé ce chapitre a ma bêta qui corrige l'histoire mais elle me la toujours pas renvoyé donc je vais posté quand même mais il y aura sûrement des fautes donc je m'excuse déjà :( _

_Et je vais m'excuser aussi pour les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des messages et qui ne sont pas sur fanfiction et que j'ai pas pu répondre j'allais le faire maintenant mais j'ai un problème avec ma boîte mail donc j'essayerais de répondre la prochaine fois promis._

_Et je remercie tous le monde pour les reviews_

**_P.s: j'ai corriger une petite faute que j'avais laisser par rapport au nom de son camarade de classe donc je remercie la personne qui me la fait savoir :) _**

_Bon j'arrête de raconter ma vie et vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

_Et me voilà partie pour mon enfer personnel._

En arrivant, à ce qui sera maintenant mon lycée, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir un infarctus ou un truc du genre tellement ce lycée était petit, les murs sont d'un rouge délavés, tu m'étonnes avec la pluie qui n'arrête pas, c'est tout à fait normal, mais on dirait des maisons qui sont colées les une aux autres qu'une école, il y a le bâtiment administratif, un autre bâtiment des sciences juste à côté du gymnase ainsi qu'un dernier bâtiment, bien plus grand que les précédents qui comprenaient selon moi les autres salles ainsi que la cafétéria. Après avoir fini d'admirer cette magnifique école, non je déconne elle est horrible mais je pense que cela vous l'auriez compris, je remarque qu'il y a déjà pas mal de monde et qu'il me fixe tous, ce ne doit pas être tous les jours qu'il y a des nouveaux élèves ici.

Comme j'ai encore un peu de temps j'observe ce qui va être mes nouveaux camarades. Au mon Dieu ! Comme ils sont moches ! Ahlalala même pas un mec de potable et les filles on dirait toutes des saintes à part deux filles qui sont habillées comme des poufs : mini-jupe mais quand je dis mini c'est vraiment très petit je parie même que si elle se baisse je verrais leurs sous-vêtements bon passons avec ses mini-mini-jupe elles sont toutes les deux des petits hauts à bretelles eux aussi laissent voir une bonne partie de leurs ventres ainsi qu'un décolleté des plus vulgaire et le tous accompagnés de talon aiguille, même moi je m'habille pas comme ça. Bon revenons à ce qui nous entoure à part c'est deux là, les voitures de mes nouveaux camarades ont dirait qu'elles viennent directement de la décharge mais une voiture attire mon attention elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres, c'est une Volvo S60R grise métallisée qui vient juste de se garer à deux voitures de la mienne ainsi qu'une BMW M3 décapotable rouge sang.

De la voiture rouge descendent deux filles très belle, et j'en suis sure que sa doit être les deux plus belle de cette école, une est blonde et grande avec un corps de rêve et l'autre fille est plus petite que la précédente mais aussi belle avec les cheveux noir coupé cours en pointe. Leurs habits j'adore, ce n'est pas provoquant comme les deux autres de tout à l'heure, c'est juste magnifique. De la volvo sortent trois mecs, et merde quels mecs tous beaux comme des dieux, le premier est grand, blond avec des yeux bleu océan même à cette distance j'arrive à les voir mais pas trop mon style les blonds j'ai déjà donné, le deuxième grand voir même géant avec des muscles qui ferait envier tous les mecs de cette petite bourgade avec des cheveux bruns et pour finir le dernier et plus beau de tous en tout cas plus mon style de mec assez grand un peu près de la même taille que le blond, avec des cheveux heu… cuivré je savais pas que cette couleur existait mais c'est juste magnifique sur lui et il a des yeux verts, d'un vert que je n'ais jamais vu mais je suis long pour dire si c'est vraiment du vert mais c'est l'impression que j'ai en tout cas. Bon je vais arrêter de les fixés on dirait une psychopathe à la recherche de sa prochaine victime, et décide enfin de sortir de ma voiture. Et là comme un seul homme tout le monde se retourne et me fixe, bah bravo pour la discrétion on repassera, j'avance et je passe vers eux et je sens cinq paires de yeux braqué sur moi, je continue mon chemin pour me rendre dans le bâtiment administratif, cherche mon emploi du temps.

Derrière le petit bureau, se trouve une vieille femme d'une cinquantaine d'année voir plus avec des cheveux blancs qui partent dans tous les sens, et des papiers partout, j'ai jamais vu autant de feuilles que dans ce petit bureau. Je me racle la gorge pour signaler ma présence, car elle ne m'a pas entendu entrée, trop concentré dans tous ce foutoir. Elle lève enfin les yeux, et me regarde de haut en bas, et me fait un grand sourire.

Bonjour, je peux vous aidez ?

Bonjour, oui je suis Isabella Swan je viens chercher mon emploi du temps.

Bien sur, une minute je vais vous le chercher.

Après huit minutes d'attente elle a enfin trouvé ce que je lui ai demandé, aussi si elle était mieux organisée sa prendrait pas autant de temps pour trouvé un papier. Elle me regarde me tend le dis papier.

Voilà, voici votre emploi du temps, ainsi qu'un plan de l'école pour trouvé vos salles ainsi qu'une feuille à faire signer par tous vos professeurs, et vous viendrez me la rendre en fin de journée. Des questions ?

Non aucune, merci beaucoup, au revoir

Au revoir et passer une bonne journée Mademoiselle Swan.

Enfin sortie de ce bureau, et je n'ai pas bien compris à quoi ça sert de faire signer la feuille mais bon je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre j'en aurais pour toute la journée sinon. Je pose enfin les yeux sur mon horaire, et bah pour commencer ma rentrée je suis servie, deux heures de math, la pire matière qu'on est pu inventer dans toute l'histoire de l'univers. Je suis sortie des mes pensées par la sonnerie, merde je suis en retard pour mon premier cours et bah ce n'est pas malin en plus je ne sais même pas où se trouve ma salle de classe. Après cinq minutes de recherche je la trouve enfin, je toque, j'entends un vague « rentré !». Je me retrouve avec une vingtaine de paires de yeux qui me fixe, je vais vers mon prof de math qui me regarde très sévèrement comme si j'avais interrompu quelque chose de précieux, c'est que des maths il faut se calmer ce n'est pas comme si on parlait vêtements, chaussures ou voitures ça sait important, bon il faut que je me décide à dire quelques chose sinon il va prendre pour une folle, même si je le suis déjà AHAHAHAH il faut vraiment que je me soigne ça devient inquiétant.

-Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, la nouvelle mais je préfère Bella , je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu votre cours mais je ne trouvais pas ma classe, c'est pas très bien indiqué dans le plan , les classes donc veuillez m'excuser, il faudrait penser à le changer en passant !

- Heu…. Très bien… veuillez vous asseoir mademoiselle

Hey merde on dirait que je l'ai troublé et un de plus. Je vais m'asseoir au fond de la classe, seule place de libre à côté d'un gas à la peau mate et aux yeux noir en somme pas trop mon type, il me lance un sourire qu'il pense ravageur et il me tend la main et moi je le regarde de bas en haut il croit que je vais la lui serrer ahahah, il peut toujours rêver, il doit enfin s'apercevoir que je le ferais pas il baisse sa main et me dit en bégayant :

Je…Je m'ap..pelle Tyler Crow…Crowley…tu dois être la nouvelle, Isabella Swan ?

Bien vu, t'a deviné sa tout seul ?

…

Bon pas de réponse il a dû se vexer, bref tant pis je reporte mon attention sur le prof de math qui nous parle d'algèbre, le truc qui me servira à rien dans la vie de tous les jours. Après ses deux heures de tortures je me rends en cours de français où cette fois je réussis à trouver la salle et arriver à l'heure, pour deux heures de temps aussi ce que c'est ennuyant ses cours je dirais même barbant. La cloche sonne c'est l'heure de manger, j'espère qu'il y aura quelque chose de bien au menu. Avant d'aller au self pour aller manger, je me rends à mon casier qui m'a été attribuer pour moi pour tout le long de l'année scolaire pour y déposer les bouquins de mes cours précédents car on ne dirait pas mais ils pèsent lourds ses machins là. Je vais enfin pouvoir manger, je me dirigeais vers la porte du self.

* * *

><p><em>voilà le chapitre est fini :( dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez :) <em>

_Et vous trouverez les liens des voitures sur mon profil pour celle à qui s'intéresse ;) _

_Bisous prenez soin de vous à très vite. ( Et bonne rentrée en retard hihihihi ) _


	4. Ce n'est pas un chapitre

Coucou a toutes !

Comme vous l'avez constater j'ai arrêter de publier c'est que j'ai une bonne raison je n'ai plus de temps pour écrire entre les cours et problème privé mais c'est une histoire qui me tient à cœur et je veux qu'elle ait une fin donc MlleMau a proposé de la finir et j'ai accepté, j'adore ses histoires donc je suis sur qu'elle fera la même chose avec la mienne donc continue de la lire et moi-même je la lirais et je dirais mon avis par intermédiaire de Rewiews surement. Mais je continuerais d'écrire d'autres histoires et je les posterai une fois fini comme sa je suis sur que vous l'aurez en intégrale. Donc je m'excuse mais j'espère que la suite écrite par MlleMau vous plaira.

P.S: je mets le lien de l'histoire sur mon profil donc si vous voulez continuer à la lire vous savez ou aller :)

Bisou CarinaLopes17


End file.
